parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marabou Stork
With its huge, ungainly stature, balding pink head and enormous wedge-shaped bill, it is easy to see why many consider the Marabou stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) to be a somewhat ‘ugly’ bird. In flight, it soars elegantly with large, dark grey wings spanning almost three metres from tip to tip, but on the ground it walks hunched on long, gangly legs. A fleshy, inflatable, pink wattle dangles conspicuously below its bill, and a white collar rings the base of its nearly featherless, pink neck. The back and tail are dark grey, like the wings, while the underparts are off-white. Although the natural colour of the legs and feet is dark grey, the build up of excrement makes them appear almost white. Unlike the adults, immature marabou storks have a woolly covering to the head, and a darker plumage. Roles * It played George Sanderson in African Animals, Inc. * It played Benjamin in The Little Mer-Misty III: Misty's Beginning (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Calamity Drone in The Animal Movie (NatureRules1 Version) * It played Caterpillar (Butterfly) in Adeleine in Wonderland Gallery Marabou-stork-eating-winged-termite.jpg Stork, Marabou.jpg Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-34.jpg|The Lion King (1994) TLK 2 Stork.png|The Lion King II: Simba's Pride (1998) tarzan-disneyscreencaps.com-2823.jpg|Tarzan (1999) Marabou_Stork (Wild Kratts).png|Wild Kratts (2011-Current) 04_20_mission_big_game_trophy_complete.jpg zambezia-8.jpg Babar Marabou Stork.jpg|Babar (1989-1991) Screenshot 2018-09-19 194146.jpg Star meets Marabou Stork.png Batw 042 storks crocodile giraffes.png HugoSafari - Stork.jpg HugoSafari - StorkHyena&Vulture.jpg Globehunters Stork.png Hippos Marabou Storks Giraffes Ducks Okapis Geese Pigs Foxes Cats Wolves Dogs Egrets Antelopes Turtles Tortoises Tapirs Alligators Camels Rabbits Rats Hyraxes Voles.png San Antonio Zoo Stork.png Marabou stork in hugo lek och lar 5 savannens hjaltar.png Jacksonville Zoo Stork.png Dallas Zoo Stork.png Marabou Stork eats African Bullfrog.jpg Emily Storky (Princess Yum Yum).png SML Stork.png Brevard Zoo Stork.png TLK 2019 Storks.png Funny-animals-2-marabou-stork.png Milwaukee County Zoo Stork.png Untamed and Uncut Marabou Stork.png Rileys Adventures Marabou Stork.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Marabou Stork.jpg Books 055E29B3-9B45-4B56-AEB8-BF3384019B66.jpeg 4AF73316-5DB3-40A0-B598-22780F23652B.jpeg 4D46002F-935D-4DBA-BB59-1D1ECAE2B217.jpeg E70AC1D7-E234-42FE-B7EA-0557B95E2206.jpeg See Also * White Stork * Black Stork * Saddle-Billed Stork * Yellow-Billed Stork * Wood Stork * African Openbill * Asian Openbill * Jabiru * Lesser Adjutant Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:African Animals Category:Storks Category:Herons and Relatives Category:The Lion King Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Zambezia Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Babar Animals Category:Pinduli Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Afrika Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Indianapolis Zoo Animals‎ Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Brevard Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Gladys Porter Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:San Francisco Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Miami Animals Category:Cleveland Metroparks Zoo Animals Category:Cameron Park Zoo Animals Category:San Antonio Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Fort Wayne Children's Zoo Animals Category:Baton Rouge Zoo Animals Category:Greater Vancouver Zoo Animals Category:Milwaukee County Zoo Animals Category:Jose and the Lion Gods Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:Bizarre Beasts Animals Category:Sing Animals Category:The Lion King (2019) Animals Category:Kappa Mikey Animals Category:DK First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:CatDog Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Incredible Animals A to Z Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:100 Facts: Birds of Prey Animals Category:Kruger National Park Animals Category:Awesome Animals Animals Category:Beastly Birds and Bats (Awesome Animals) Animals Category:Globehunters Animals Category:Hugo: Heroes of the Savannah Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:Funny Animals Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Jess Keating Animals Category:Gross as a Snot Otter Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals